Locos como Conejos
by Ilva Oeta
Summary: Lily Evans era como una canción de los Beatles, un buen trago de Whisky de fuego, una snitch recién atrapada en los dedos. Lo que ella no sabía era que, por mucho que le pesara, acabaría enredada en las redes de James Potter. Viñetas. !RR!


**Locos como Conejos.**

_Ilva Oeta_

* * *

_**I Wanna Hold your Hand**_

_Please, say to me you'll let me be your man. __Please, say to me you'll let me hold your hand. __Now, let me hold your hand. I wanna hold your hand. __I can't hide, I can't hide. _

No había ninguna duda de que James Potter era un chico hábil.

Lo era al montar en su escoba y girar y voltear tan rápidamente que apenas había tiempo para que Peter Pettegrew comiera cinco ranas de chocolate de una sentada – lo cual era un hecho que si duraba más de cinco segundos la enfermedad era algo seguro en él -. Lo era al estirar su brazo, siempre firme y seguro, y atrapar la snitch con un movimiento limpio. Lo era al mandar notitas silenciosas a Sirius en clase de McGonnagal, sin que ésta se percatara lo suficiente para sacarlos fuera de clase a patadas. Y lo era en susurros _Wingardium leviosa _sin que la víctima, demasiado víctima en el paso de los días, se escabullera antes de que las ondas llegara a sus orgánicos ligamentos.

Lo era prácticamente en muchas cosas. Él era un chico hábil.

Pero no tan hábil cuando se trataba de melenas pelirrojas y curvas rápidas.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Lily Evans había recorrido un trozo de camino, que la llevaba desde el aula de pociones hasta su habitación, completamente sola pensando en pergaminos y tintas pegajosas hiladas de los dedos. Pero no fue hasta pasado el retrato de la señora Gorda cuando empezó a sentir presencias y repentinas oleadas de aire a su alrededor. No fue hasta llegar a la puerta de su habitación cuando decidió mirar hacia atrás y ver a un James Potter desataviándose de su capa, zapatos y pantalón, mirándola con una mirada pequeña y parpadeante, desarmado de sus gigantescas gafas.

- ¿No íbamos a meternos en la cama?

Y es que Lily Evans, una chica de ojos inteligentemente verdes, pecas y un caracter de diez mil demonios, supo que desde aquel año de 1971, aquel niño de pelo desgreñado y movimientos inequívocos que vio desde el reflejo del cristal del expreso del primer año, iba a ser el sujeto de sus noches asfixiantes y pedidas de matrimonio a pleno pulmón en los pasillos de Hogwarts. Y no importaba el número de veces que sus _no_ se multiplicasen a sus respuestas, ni el número de miradas repulsivas que le dedicase.

Porque que sus _no_ y sus _capullos_ se hubieran iniciado desde el primer día que compartieron mesa Gryffindor eran para él como mermelada para las gallinas.

- ¿No crees que mis músculos harán una buena combinación para nuestros hijos?

Tras levantar una ceja al escrutar la ausencia de ellos, volvió su mirada hacia el libro de herbología.

- No.

- ¿No?

- No.

- ¿Por qué no?

- ¿Qué parte del _no_, no entiendes?

Pero la lista de las _mil cosas que hay que hacer explícitas _que todo merodeador tenía que tener, ya estaba llegando a su fin. Porque que Lily Evans no estuviera muriendo por sus huesos era algo impensable. James Potter sabía que Evans era sólo para él. Sólo había que dejárselo claro, dejárselo bien claro. Aunque ella pareciese ser tan sorda como ciega en aquellos años.

Porque Lily Evans era un _amén_ para él. Un _siempre_, un _así sea_.

- Evas, ¡Mira lo que hago!

Lily levantó la cabeza hacia el cielo para ver como hacía una pirueta en el aire que se comprimía en el patio. Ignoró las risas de las individuas que cosechaban a su alrededor e intentó poner cara de desaprobación.

- Has sonreído, Evans. Te he visto.

Lo peor de todo era que lo había hecho. Que una rápida sonrisa se le había cruzado traicionándola.

Pero eso nadie debía saberlo. Nadie debía saber que había sonrisas autómatas que actuaban sin su consentimiento. Sonrisas que ni siquiera ella misma conocía, inconcientes, que aparecían algunos días en los que ella derribaba la alerta.

- Cuando las ranas tengan pelos, Potter.

Sólo había que fingir. Fingir y convencerse que aquellas sonrisas eran sólo sonrisas autómatas.

* * *

_Viñetas dependientes inspiradas en canciones de los Beatles: Tabla perteneciente a la Comunidad Retos a la Carta. _

_¿Reviews, tomates calientes, lechugas (sin tierra, por favor), regalitos de navidad etc.? _

_Un beso a todos ;) _


End file.
